Birthday Gift
by shadow-kazul
Summary: Its Kakashi's birthday and Sakura want to give him the perfect gift after getting him the samething as Naruto. KakaSaku


The air was fresh and light when Sakura woke up that morning in September. She rose out of the comfort of her warm futon rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sakura's pajama bottoms drug on the cool wooden floor of her apartment as she moved to the bathroom.

Shedding her clothes she turned the water on until steam rolled out from the top of her shower before stepping in. Sakura allowed the rushing water to sooth the muscle in her collarbone. Lifting her chin higher she found a calm comfort in the pulsing water. Sakura turned, pulling her hair over her shoulder, and allowed the water to massage her back. Sakura leaned forward as the water rolled down her shoulders.

Sakura turned off the water and walked out of the shower. Picking up a towel she gently dried of her hair and wrapped the towel around her slender form.

Still letting out soft yawns Sakura went to her dresser and pulled a black skirt and a hot pink tank top. She fastened her skirt and as she was pulling on her top she stopped midway and cast a glance out the window and smiled. Pulling the shirt down the rest of the way as she went, Sakura walked to the window and opened it.

An autumn breeze blew her damp locks as she took in the beautiful sight before her. The village in the leaves was painted with splashes of gold, red, and orange. As the wind blow the trees swayed casting aside more of the golden leaves.

Sakura had the faintest notion she was forgetting something but she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the red leaf that had found its way into her smooth pastel hair.

The kunoichi rested her foot on top of her bed as she fastened on her shin guards above her sandals. As she lifted herself up she was about to examine herself in the mirror then possibly she would have seen the leaf in her hair but her gaze rested on her nightstand.

Laying on its surface was a rectangle wrapped in white wrapping paper with cherry blossoms decorating it. Puzzled Sakura strolled over and lifted it. When her eyes caught the tag placed on it she realized with a jerk what she had forgotten.

It was Kakashi-sensei's birthday!

Sakura now rushed thought the streets of Konoha.

"I can't believe I overslept!" Sakura scowled herself, "I was suppose to be there two hours ago! Baka!"

People turned to stair at her as she ran down the road cursing herself until she came to the bar Kakashi's birthday was being celebrated. Sakura burst through the door like a pink blur. "Gomen nasai!" She said hurriedly as she looked around the room.

Naruto and Genma we're sitting at a table both smiling at her flirtously. Sasuke was almost impossible to see in the back of the crowd but Sakura hadn't been looking for him. Finally she saw Kakashi. He was sitting reading the new porn books he had just received and only now looked up her with a disappointed look, but she could see his eye smiling.

"Sakura-chan! Your late!" Naruto groaned, "We already opened the gifts and had some cake."

"Oh gomen…I slept in and I completely forgot the time! Gomen Kaka-sensei."

"I swear for a young woman of 20 you sure do forget a lot. Hopefully you aren't picking up one of your sensei's more endearing qualities, hmm?" Genma said as he placed a subku in his mouth. "Like master like student, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a faint smile under the mask then looked up at Sakura with a hurt expression, "You forgot about me? How cruel."

"Aw don't! I said I was sorry!" Sakura heard Sasuke snort in the back and she glared at him. During her older years now Sakura had lost her love for Sasuke and saw him more as a brother now more then ever.

"Well maybe you can make it up to me?" Kakashi was now in front of her and slid the package out from under her arm. "What's this hmm?"

"OH Its for you! Happy birthday Kakashi." Sakura let out an inner sigh; he would surely forgive her after he saw what she got him. A special edition Come Come Paradise book.

Kakashi opened it and one looked at the cover she was expecting a rib crushing hug but instead he picked a book off the table and held them up.

"Uh…Sakura."

Sakura gave a mortified look and her heart felt like it had died in her chest. Naruto had bought him the same book. Slowly Sakura turned towards Naruto, "I told you I was going to get that Narutoooo!"

**BAM**

Naruto had a welt growing on his head and he slid off his chair. "Sakura-chan! I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Oh gomen Kakashi…I just have been messing up a lot." Sakura twisted the hem of her shirt with her fingers embarrassed beyond believe.

"That's alright Sakura…I would happily accept a belated birthday gift. How does that sound?"

Sakura instantly brightened up, "Really! That's great! Arigato Kaka-sensei!" Sakura then placed her arms around his neck unintentionally pressing her body against his.

"Er…yeah…are you done?" Kakashi asked a faint red etching onto his cheeks.

"Oh gomen!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Stop apologizing Sakura. That is the fifth time."

Everyone in the room laughed and Sakura glowered at them then beat Naruto on the head three times.

"OW WHAT DID I DO?"

It was late; the once colored trees were as black as the night around them. Naruto, Genma, and Sasuke were walking off turning back to wave a couple of times before disappearing into the dark.

Sakura helped Kakashi put all of his gifts into the bags and she was helping him carry them home.

"Consider this part one of you present redue." Sakura muttered as she stumbled yet again. Kakashi chuckled and walked a little faster in order for her to trip herself again trying to catch up.

The only lights in the area were the occasional street lamps so part of the time it was completely dark. Sakura looked around listening carefully to Kakashi's footsteps in order not to lose him.

Then they stopped. She heard a ruffle of paper as Kakashi set down his bags, and then he took her own and set them down. "We still have ten blocks till we get to my apartment. There's a bench here lets take a break."

Sakura smiled, "Not getting old on me are you Kakashi?"

Kakashi grunted in response and sat down Sakura following suite. It was too late for Sakura to realize she was sitting to close to Kakashi. Her waist and shoulder were pressed against his and had she wanted to she could have laid her head down perfectly on his shoulder.

She felt Kakashi tense but then relax after realizing if he made it apparent they were sitting to close it would be even more awkward. Silence and tension hung in the air until Kakashi broke it.

"So what were you planning on giving me for my birthday, Sakura?" Sakura turned to answer but stopped. A faint light from one of the street lamps shone on Kakashi's face, she read his expression and found herself feeling a pang in her chest.

"Why do you were a mask?" She asked suddenly.

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"No…I was just curious. You know you missed my last birthday too…maybe I shouldn't give you anything."

Kakashi frowned, "Don't be so stingy…Sakura glared Okay yeah sure I missed it but I'll make it up to you…someday…maybe."

"Hmph! And just when I thought of the best thing I could ever give you!"

Kakashi was interested now, "What? C'mon tell me!"

"Not unless you make up for my birthday." Sakura said with a pout.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To see your face."

Kakashi frowned again, "Sakura…no fair."

"I guess you don't want it."

Kakashi sat quietly for a minute before sighing, "Fine! Here…" Sakura felt her heart pound harder as she turned quickly over to Kakashi. He was pulling down his mask and it was almost down past the bridge of his nose when she stopped him. She placed her own hand over his and took over sliding off his mask.

Sakura felt an even in tensor pang in her chest that trailed down to her abdomen. "Kakashi…my god. Your gorgeous."

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura felt another pang as she saw him truly smile.

"Okay okay you saw my face now tell me what you were planning." Kakashi said standing up abruptly.

Sakura stood and crossed her arm and smiled devilishly, "I don't know…if you took off your mask I wonder what else I could blackmail you into doing…hmm."

"Oh come on Sakura! Please give it to me?"

"Hmm well…okay! Now close your eyes." Kakashi scowled at her but closed his eye.

Sakura stood up a little higher and gave him an innocent peck. Sakura felt the pang slowly begin to come again. She pulled away and looked up at Kakashi. His face was unreadable even though there was no mask.

Then he smiled, "I should get more then just a peck on my birthday…what do you think Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slowly and kissed him again this time her lips parted and the kiss deepened as Kakashi engaged her mouth gently.

The kiss lasted for what seemed to be eternity. Kakashi held her against him until he felt her begin to pull away.

With a smile Sakura picked up the bags again, "Happy Birthday Kakashi."

**The end! I started writing this while I was in class and in honor of Kakashi's birthday had to post it today. So I'm a little dizzy from sitting in front of a screen but it was worth it!**

**Kakashi: I'll say! I got some! Yay me!"**


End file.
